You Look Really Hot In Your Uniform
by queenkirsty
Summary: Basically yummy DeanCas smut. Based on the promo for 9x06. Warning: spoilers.


"Listen, Cas." Dean began as he leant against the counter, shamelessly watching Castiel's hips as he walked around to meet Dean, all dressed in his cute little uniform, god damn it, how he'd like to just rip that too-clean, too-blue overcoat right off, right now and then push him up against this counter and fuck him senseless.

"Dean?" Cas asked in a curious tone when he noticed he hadn't finished where he was going with that 'Listen, Cas.'

"Hmm?" Dean asked with a dazed expression, his eyelids fluttering a few times with flashes of that beautiful green.

"You said-" Castiel began but was quickly cut off when he suddenly felt Dean everywhere. His lips against his, Dean's hands pressed firm against his own ass, gripping him tight as if Cas would vanish at any moment. A knee was sliding between his thighs and parting them desperately with _pure need._

Cas groaned against Dean's persistent lips, he wanted to know what Dean was going to say.. But really, he couldn't say no to what was happening right now. He'd ask later.

Dean's lips curled into a delighted smirk as he pressed his tongue into Castiel's mouth, gripping handfulls of his ass as his lips made their way down Cas' neck. A hand slid up and tangled itself in Castiel's hair, gripping it just as tight as his ass. Now _that_ caused a few delighted moans.

"You have no freaking idea how much I've missed you." Dean growled against the pale skin of Castiel's neck, sucking quickly bruising marks along the curve of his neck, ones not too easy to hide, more of a sign that Cas was his than anything else. "Missed touching you…"

"I-I think I might." Cas gasped out between breathless moans. He was hard by now, and he just.. He_needed Dean. _

_"Please."_ Cas whispered, he was never one for begging, but this.. This was too much. Dean was too much for him to help it. He always was.

"Please, huh?" Dean asked, his fingers already working their way around to the little button on Castiel's jeans. "You know, these are much easier to work with than those pants you used to wear." He muttered conversationally, his breath ghosting across Castiel's ear.

A shiver ran down Cas' spine and his gaze flickered up to Dean's green eyes. "Please, Dean." He repeated.

"Please what, Cas?" Dean asked innocently.

"Damnit, Dean." Cas cursed under his breath. "Fuck me! I don't care where! Over this counter if you want, just **_please_**!"

Dean's jaw fell slack at the words that had just left Cas' mouth. "Now that, doesn't sound half bad." He muttered aloud and with one swift tug, he had Castiel's pants around his ankles. At this stage he wouldn't even care if someone was to walk in, he wanted now.

"Woah, Cas." Dean said suddenly with a breathy chuckle as he bit down on his bottom lip. His gaze was set on Castiel's ass. Gone were the underwear. "Something tells me you went Au Natural in hopes I'd fuck you today, before you even called." Something in his tone was on the brink of teasing although the pure lust in his voice cancelled most of that out.

Castiel's cheeks were a deep red, completely flushed, because damn if Dean wasn't 100% spot on.

"Hey, don't you go shy on me, I _love_ it." Dean practically purred out. He gripped the too-blue overcoat and pulled it off of him, tossing it aside.

"You do?" Cas asked in a curious tone, his cheeks pulling into a wide smile at the idea that he'd pleased Dean. That was his favourite thing to do.

"Of course, who wouldn't?" He asked with raised brows. Anyone who didn't want to have sex with Cas was crazy in his books.

Dean gave a small moan of relief as he unbuttoned his own pants and his stiff cock sprang free, already leaking pre-come.

"You're lucky the place I work at has lube." Cas said as he eyed Dean's cock with a look of pure want.

"Now, thats where you're wrong." Dean said as he pulled out a small tube of lube and he raised a brow. "See, I do come in handy." he said with a grin.

"Do you just carry lube around casually or-"

"Of course not. Only when I'm sure I'm seeing you." Dean cut in with a wink, pushing his pants down fully and kicking them off before popping the cap on the tube of lube.

Cas swallowed in anticipation and chewed his bottom lip. He turned around quickly and bent over the counter, stepping up on his tip-toes to press himself over properly. His feet weren't quite touching the floor but it would do.

"Someone's eager." Dean teased as he pressed a well lubed up finger to Castiel's puckered hole, pushing in until he was knuckle deep. The whole time his attention remained on Cas for his reaction. Sure he was in need of the heat and the tightness of Castiel's sweet ass clenching around his cock but he'd been on the receiving end more than once and he knew how much it hurt if you weren't prepped enough.

Cas was squirming and moaning beneath Dean, "More, more, please." He whined into the hard surface of the counter, attempting to push back on Dean's finger.

"So impatient." Dean muttered fondly, gripping his hips with his free hand, fingers digging in hard enough to leave a bruise. His finger pumped in and out quickly before he worked in a second.

After a few minutes had passed, Dean was up to three fingers deep in Cas' ass. And Cas? Well, he was moaning these pretty high pitched moans which should be illegal in certain states.

"I'm ready, Dean.. _Dean, _please!" Cas stammered out, scratching his hands across the counter, he was getting all worked up and he just _needed._

Dean hummed to himself as he took in the view before him. Cas was all laid out, desperate and ready for him. This would have to be the best sight like.. Ever.

Dean's fingers pulled out abruptly, drawing out a whimper from Cas.

"Hey, hey. You'll be full again soon enough." Dean soothed. He lubed up his cock and lined it up at Cas' entrance before giving a long shallow thrust into his tight hole. "Oh _fuck, Cas!_"

Below him, Cas was pressing his hips back in attempt to get him deeper, to get _more_. "Oh, Dean.. _Dean!" _He gasped out in a high pitched whine.

"That's it, baby.." Dean groaned out, nudging his hips forward and causing him to go deeper as he bit down on Cas' shoulder to quieten down his own moans, although Cas clearly didn't have that worry in mind.

Castiel was letting out little noises and words which were nothing close to coherent, something about loving Dean's cock was all he could make out.

"Hng." Dean groaned when he thrust his hips forward again. His grip loosened on Castiel's hips to allow him to push his ass back onto Dean's cock.

Well, Cas didn't wait more than a few seconds before he did just then they were both moving together, their bodies molding into one as sweat formed on their brows and the only sound other than wanton moans and whimpers was the sound of skin hitting skin.

"Fuck, _Cas." _ Dean gasped out breaking through the otherwise silence.

"D-Dean.." Cas panted out, his voice high and broken. "I need-"

"Sh, Cas. I know what you need." Dean whispered, hot breath against the sweat which clung to Castiel's back. His hand skimmed down Cas' chest before lightly closing around his achingly hard cock.

Castiel gasped out and bucked up into Dean's hand. He was so close already and his need got the best of him. He ground back on Dean's cock, harder this time and his hands gripping the counter surface to keep his balance.

"Holy shit, Cas." Dean moaned in surprise, his hips snapped forward and he burried himself deep in Cas' ass once again. His free hand came back down to grip Castiel's hips and he used it to his advantage; pulling his hips back to meet his own and thrusting forward into him at the same time.

"Shit." Cas panted, letting his head drop to the counter. Dean's hand was moving intime with each thrust and he was left a whimpering, moaning mess of Desperation. "Dean, Dean, _Dean." _ He screamed out his name.

"Fuck, I love it when you scream my name." Dean breathed out, his gaze moving from where he was watching his cock pound in and out of Cas' ass, up to his face. "Do you want permission?" He asked with a smirk of realization.

"P-Please?"

"Sure.." Dean began, tugging Castiel's hips back towards his with a larger force to get his lips closer to Cas' ear. "Come for me."

It only took Castiel a few seconds before he let himself go with a final scream of Dean's name he came over Dean's hand and clenched hard around his cock.

"Oh shit." Dean muttered to himself, unable to stop himself from coming inside Cas, even if he'd wanted to.

After a few baby wipes to clean Cas down (which Dean had been made to pay for.) and they'd both gotten re-dressed, Cas remembered the part before all of this had ensued. "What were you going to say earlier?" He asked, glancing up at Dean.

"I was going to say you looked really hot in that uniform."

"Well apparently you prefer me out of it."

"Always." Dean said with a grin. Cas' favourite; the kind of grin which met his eyes.

"I really have missed you, though. Not just your ass, although I certainly have missed that."

Cas gave a small laugh at that and nodded. "Mm, I've missed you too… And _that."_


End file.
